Love's Legacy
by wolfs'angel
Summary: I can't come up with a summary that won't give the story away. Just know that it's filled with tears, giggles, and lots of family! warning: there is a o. c. character death, hence the rating!
1. My Rose

Virgil ran a tired hand over his face before moving to the last car trapped beneath the rocks and dirt from the landslide. He quickened his pace as he heard the sobs of a small child and reaching the car was relieved to see that one side of it was relatively untouched. He moved to the passenger side door and was greeted by a tiny tearstained face.

Reaching through the partially open window he gently brushed a strand of hair from the child's face, "**_Hello sweetheart, my name is Virgil and I'm _****_with International Rescue. What's your name and is there anyone else in the car with you?_**"

The child took a hitching breath that shook her tiny body and grasped his hand tightly, "**_M...m...my name's Ciara and mommy w...w...won't wake up _****_and she's got blood all over. Please help her mister Virgil._**"

Virgil shifted so he could look past the child to where her mother sat pinned by her steering wheel, her face covered by a curtain of dark auburn hair.

Smiling down at the child he gently squeezed her hand, "**_Ciara, I have to go around and see if the car is stable enough for me to open the door so I _****_can help your mommy. Can you wait right here for me? I promise I'll be right back._**"

Ciara looked back at her mother before turning to Virgil and nodding, "**_I kin wait Mister Virgil._**"

Virgil smiled and pulled his arm from the window, "**_That's a brave girl. Now I'm going to keep talking to you so you know where I am, okay._**"

The little girl nodded and watched as Virgil made his way around the front of the car where he found himself stopped by two massive boulders that were effectively pinning the car in place, "**_How old are you Ciara?_**"

Her muffled reply just barely reached his ears, "**_I'm six years old. Mommy! Mister Virgil, Mommy's waking up, come quick!_**"

Virgil raced back around and tugged the passenger door open. He eased past the child and reaching out brushed the hair out of the moaning woman's face and gasped, "**_Rosaleen!_**"

Golden pain filled eyes focused on him, "**_Virgil? Scott, where's Scott? I need Scott!_**"


	2. Winter of my Rose

Virgil placed his hand on the woman's shoulder trying to calm her frantic movements, "_**Be still, Rose. I'll get him down here. Just stay still.**_"

After making sure she was going to comply he stepped back out of the car and keeping an eye on the mother and child he hit the button on his watch, "_**Scott this is Virgil, come in! I need you to get down here now!**_"

Scott's frantic face appeared a second later, "_**Virgil, what's wrong, are you okay?**_"

Virgil took a deep breath, looking back at his brother with sad eyes, "_**Scott, it's…its Rosaleen. She's trapped in her car and it's bad. She asking for you, you need to come down here now. It's the last car and we're about sixty feet down the hill. Come quick, Scott, I'm afraid…**_"

Scott closed his eyes and gripped the sides of the monitor in front of him for a moment, "_**Tell her to hold on I'm coming. John, I'm locking down mobile command keep an eye on Gordon for me.**_"

John's face appeared with a sad smile, "_**I'm always keeping an eye on all of you. Go Scott and try to calm down okay."**_

Scott just nodded at him and then headed down the hill as fast as he could, after locking down mobile control, all the while chanting under his breath, "_**Please hold on Rose, I'm coming.**_"

Meanwhile Virgil had stepped back into the car to try and help Rosaleen. He reached out to try and remove her seatbelt so he could assess her, "_**Okay Rose, Scott's on his way, let's see if we can get you more comfortable and then we'll get the medics down here.**_"

Rose smiled sadly and shaking her head grasped his hand, stilling its movements, "_**No Virgil.**_

With a gasp he looked up into her eyes and saw the calm acceptance of the inevitable. His heart wrenched painfully in his chest and he nodded, tears forming in his eyes, "_**Can I do anything for you?**_"

Rose looked at her daughter and licked her dry lips, "_**Take Ciara out of here, I don't want her to see… Ciara, baby, come here to mommy. I need you to go with Virgil, he's my friend. Daddy will come and take you home with him soon. I have to go away for a long time, okay. You be good for daddy, promise me, okay.**_"

The small child nodded and sobbed into her mother's chest, "_**I promise mommy, but I want you to go with me. Please don't leave me, mommy!**_"


	3. Shattered Petals

Virgil cried silently as he watched the little girl cling to her mother and sob. Forgetting about his communicator being on, he was thankful that John and Gordon were not there to witness the tragic moment. They had both been with their mother when she died. John had been unconscious the whole time, not waking up until three days later. He had become withdrawn for a long time, only opening up when Gordon could not deal with it. Gordon had been about the same age as Ciara and had been awake when their mother died. He'd had nightmares for months afterward. John had been the only one to reach him and they had remained very close since then.

John groaned quietly and brushed the tears from his face, his eyes immediately seeking Gordon's locator beacon. He was dismayed to see it inside Thunderbird Two and still. Taking a deep breath he hit the call button, "_**Gordon, come in. Why are you in Thunderbird Two, are you okay?**_"

Gordon's voice came through with no picture, sounding slightly strangled and weak, "_**I've finished up. I'm just waiting for the others to get back. I'll…**_"

John cursed under his breath, wishing he was there instead of being trapped millions of miles above earth, "_**Gordon turn on your video feed. Talk to me little brother, please.**_"

Gordon's tear stained face appeared several minutes later, causing John's heart to ache, "_**I know how she feels, Johnny. I spoke to mom, I know…**_" He broke off and covering his face with his hands began to sob brokenly.

John gasped and leaning close to the monitor tried to calm his brother, "_**Oh Gordy, I know, I know. It'll be okay sprout, go ahead and let it out, I'm here.**_"

They were both startled by their father's voice, "_**John, I'm five minutes away. I heard everything. Gordon, hold on son I'll be there soon. John, check on the others and keep me up to date.**_"

John sighed with relief, "_**F.A.B. dad. Hold on Gordon I'm going to call Virgil and see what's going on.**_" After receiving a nod he switched over and called his other younger brother.

Virgil, meanwhile, had gently pried the young girl's hands from her mother's shirt and was in the process of backing out of the car with the sobbing child when John's voice called out above the child's cries, "_**Virgil, what's going on is Scott there yet?**_"

Virgil looked up to see Scott carefully making his way down the steep incline, "_**He's almost here John. Maybe we should give them some privacy, its' not good. I'll be here with him. Tell dad that she has a daughter and we need to get in touch with someone, okay.**_"

"_**F.A.B. Virgil. Dad will be there shortly, evidently he was nearby. I'm going to keep Gordon company, he heard the little girl so he's not doing so good right now. Call if you need me, okay Virge.**_"

Virgil winced and looked down at the child who had almost cried herself to sleep, "_**Alright, Are you okay Johnny?**_"

John sighed softly, "_**I'm fine Virge, but I may ask dad to cut my stint short I feel the need for some family time, know what I mean?**__"_

Gently brushing the hair off the child's damp face, Virgil sighed, "_**Yeah Bro, I definitely do.**_"


	4. Thorns of my Rose

As he had eased himself down the steep embankment, using the lines and harness, Scott had been seeing flashes of Rose in his mind. Her long auburn hair tumbling softly around her shoulders as she walked down the hall of their school. Her golden eyes dancing with laughter as she joked with him and his brothers. The caring way she had stayed by Virgil's side, when he had fallen out of the tree at the park and broken his leg, while he had run to call his father. The love glowing in her eyes that wonderful night they shared before she left.

Reaching the car he was vaguely aware of his brother standing beside it with a small child in his arms. He dove into the empty seat, his heart nearly tearing apart at the sight of all the blood. He grabbed up her hand in his, his blue eyes searching her golden ones, "_**Rose, no please you can't, you…**_"

Choking back a cough, she smiled sadly and placed her finger over his mouth, stilling his words, "_**Hush my love, and listen to me, there's not much time left.**_"

Looking into his handsome face she felt the tears well up, "_**Oh Scott I've missed you so much. There has never been anyone else in my life, you were the only one I ever wanted. No, don't say anything just listen. I'm so sorry, I should have tried harder to find you but…Ciara is your daughter. That night before I left…just look at her Scott you'll see. Don't be mad just promise me you'll…you'll take care of her. Please promise me…Scott.**_" Her voice had grown weaker and weaker and the spark of life in her eyes had begun to fade.

Scott leaned closer, and still holding her hand in his, he placed his other hand on the side of her face and pressed a quick soft kiss to her lips, "_**I'm not mad, I never could be. I just wish…I promise I'll take care of her, Rose. My perfect Rose, she's a part of you and I thank you for giving her to me. I love you, Rose, I always will. Goodbye my love.**_" He sobbed slightly as she smiled and then closed her eyes for the last time.

Stepping back out of the car he just stood there looking in at her still form. He looked up a few moments later as he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his father's concerned eyes looking back, "_**Scott, I…are you…**_"

Not waiting for his father to finish he pulled away, and turning scooped the child up from his brother's arms. He clutched her close and walked back towards the steep embankment without saying a word.

Virgil had crawled back into the car and after checking for what he knew he would not find, sat slumped in the passenger's seat, "_**I'm so sorry, Rose, so very sorry.**_"

Jeff watched Scott, as he pulled them both back to the top, not really happy with his son's actions as they were dangerous for both him and the child. He sighed with relief as they reached the top safely 

before turning back to his other son. Seeing Virgil's defeated posture, he reached into the car and pulled him out and into a tight hug, "_**Let's go son, we'll let the paramedics take care of her now. Scott needs us more now. Scott and that little girl."**_


	5. Promise for my Rose

Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad you like it. Just a warning, there are many chapters to come.

* * *

Scott didn't acknowledge Gordon as he passed him in Thunderbird Two, and he ignored John's insistent calls to him. He just silently moved into the lounge area and sitting down strapped himself and the child into a seat. Shifting slightly he gazed down at the sleeping face of the small cherub. His daughter, that thought filled him with wonder and terror at the same time. Looking into her face he saw parts of her mother and himself. His heart ached as he thought of his lost Rose, but he found a spark of joy beginning to burn there too as he gazed at the gift she had left for him.

Reaching up he gently brushed a strand of hair off his daughter's forehead and whispered, "_**Thank you my sweet Rose for this wonderful gift, I promise to give her all the love she needs and the wings to fly after her dreams.**_" He looked up as his father and brothers walked into the room wearing concerned expressions.

* * *

Reaching the top of the steep incline, Jeff was startled by John's voice, "_**Dad, come in. Something's wrong with Scott. He won't speak to me or Gordon and he has strapped himself into Thunderbird Two's lounge holding the child. He refuses to give her to Gordon to turn over to the authorities. I'm afraid…I'm afraid he's lost it."**_

Jeff shook his head as he and Virgil unhooked their harnesses and headed to the ship, "_**I'm almost there John. Just keep an eye on things out here for me and make sure someone is contacted about Rose's body. I'll deal with Scott. Oh and get a hold of agent 289 and have him fly Tracy One home, it's parked at the landing strip a few miles away. And I'll also need him to come take the car I rented back to the airport."**_

John sighed softly, "_**F.A.B. dad. Let me know how Scott is doing, okay.**_"

Jeff looked at Virgil and noticing the distraught expression on his son's face placed an arm around his shoulders before responding, "_**I will son.**_

Signing off he and Virgil entered Two's lounge and gasped at the sight that greeted them.

* * *

Scott watched as his father approached quietly, his face a mixture of pain and concern. Scott, for the first time, had an inkling of what his father had gone through when their mother had died. Blinking back the tears he tightened his hold on his daughter and waited patiently for what was to come.

Jeff sank into the seat beside his son and after glancing down at the sleeping child, he looked searchingly into his son's eyes. Having been in a similar position he saw the pain easily, and his heart nearly broke. But he was surprised to see something else shining there that he couldn't identify.

Confused he sat quietly for a moment before speaking, "_**Scott, son, we need to get the child to the authorities so that her father can be contacted, and she can go home.**_"

Scott's gaze moved back down to the small figure in his arms, "_**Her father has already been contacted and she's going home with me. You see dad, Ciara's my daughter. That night before Rose left, well, I guess we weren't careful enough. We were too focused on what we were losing. Don't ask me if I regret that night dad, I know how you feel about that kind of thing, but I can't regret it when I see what came from that night. I do regret that we missed out on what you and mom had and that I never knew about my daughter until now. Maybe if I had known Rose would not have died today. I don't know, all I do know is that I made a promise today and I intend to keep it. I hope I'll have the backing of my family but if I don't we'll make do. You always taught us to do what is right and to face **__**up to our mistakes. Don't' get me wrong Ciara's not the mistake. The mistake was her not having a father in her life, and I intend to rectify that now.**_"

Jeff swallowed slightly as he thought about what his son had just said. He looked down into the tiny face noticing for the first time the resemblance to his oldest son. He drew in a sharp breath as he took in the tiny features that brought a flood of memories that he had not entertained in a long while. Flashes from the first time he had gazed upon his first born, to nightly feedings, to first smiles, to skinned knees, and tight hugs. Reaching out, he gently brushed his fingers over the dark curls that glistened with auburn highlights. His granddaughter, so many emotions went with that thought that he had trouble working through them. Looking up slowly he found himself staring into his son's deep blue eyes and suddenly recognized what he had not before, the light of joy brought on only by the gift of a child.

Clearing his throat he smiled slightly, "_**You should never question the fact that you would have your family's backing, especially with something like this, son. And I would never expect you to regret Ciara's existence. But I do wish you'd had the chance to experience what your mother and I had, especially since I know how much you cared for Rose. I can't tell you if Rose would be here if you had **_

_**known, that's not something we will ever know. I do know I'm proud of your decision to become a part of Ciara's life, and I would like to be a part of it too. I'm sure your brothers will feel the same.**_"

Scott was unable to stop the tears this time as he looked from his father to his two brothers, who had come to stand behind them. He smiled at the looks of startled wonder that were on Virgil's and Gordon's faces, "_**So guys how do you feel about being uncles?**_"

Virgil's deep intake of breath and the glistening of unshed tears told Scott exactly how he felt.

Reaching out, his hand hovering just above Ciara's head, Gordon gave a soft exclamation, "_**Whoa Scott, she's, I mean she's so tiny and perfect. I love the idea of being an uncle. I know I kid a lot but I promise to be the best, well one of the best uncles she could have. Umm, I do have one question though, what do we know about little girls? I mean is there a book or something cause if Tin-Tin is any indication then we're going to need all the help we can get.**_"


	6. My Rosebud's Tears

Thanks again for the great reviews, and don't worry I'll explain how Rose and Scott met in a future chapter. Warning to all who are tenderhearted, this chapter is very sad, I cried while trying to write Ciara's part.

* * *

They all looked at him in shock before bursting out laughing which quieted when they noticed two small blue grey eyes with circles of gold in the middle, staring up at them. Scott gasped and then smiled gently down at the little girl, "_**Hello sweetheart, I guess you're wondering who I am?**_"

She looked at him for a moment before shaking her head, "_**You're my daddy. I have a piture of you on my dresser at home. You look diffrent though your face doesn't have hair on it.**_" She reached up and brushed her tiny fingers along his jaw, where he had not had time to shave, her face full of curios wonder.

Scott sucked in a sharp breath when she called him daddy and touched his face, not really prepared for the rush of feelings that hit him. Before he could reply though she looked around at the others, "_**I know who Mr. Virgil is, he's the one who helped mommy. But who are they, daddy?**_" She pointed first at his father and then Gordon.

Scott swallowed and glanced at his father for a moment, "_**Ciara, this is your grandfather and that is your, Uncle Gordon. And Mr. Virgil is actually your Uncle Virgil. You also have two more uncles who are not here, Uncle John and Uncle Alan, you'll meet them later. Ciara, honey do you, umm, know what happened to mommy?**_"

__

Tears filled her eyes and reaching up she played with the collar of his uniform, focusing her eyes on it instead of him, "_**Mommy and I were going to the beach cause she didn't hafta work. We were singing our favrit song when the big rocks and dirt hit our car. I was in the back in my booster seat, cause I'm a big girl now and don't havta sit in a car seat anymore. The car went sideways and then stopped. It hurted my shoulder and I tried to tell mommy bout it but she wasn't awake. So I undid my seat belt, mommy said I could when the car was stopped, and I climbed over the seat and saw that she had blood on her side and arm. I know what blood looks like cause I felled down last year and skinded my knee. I tried to find a band aid for her boo-boos like she puts on mine but couldn't find any. So I rollded down the window a little bit, cause mommy said to never roll it down all the way, and I yelled 'HELP' really loud but no one heard me. So I just stayed with mommy and talked and sanged songs to her. I was crying when Mr… I mean Uncle Virgil founded me and mommy cause I had run out of songs and mommy had blood all over.**_" Shifting her tear filled eyes to his face, she sniffled slightly, her voice almost a whisper, "_**Mommy said she had to go away for a long time but that you were coming to take me home with you. Has mommy goned away already, I didn't give her a kiss goodbye. Can I give her one now?**_"

Scott heard the sharp intake of breath of his father and the muffled sobs of Gordon and Virgil, but didn't take his eyes off the little face looking so forlorn and hopeful at the same time. Swallowing the sobs that threatened to escape he lifted her up to his shoulder and clasped her tightly, "_**Oh Ciara, mommy had to leave already baby. It'll be okay my little angel, daddy's here.**_" His voice broke as he listened to the heart rending sobs, feeling the warm tears on his neck and the tiny arms gripping him tightly.


	7. Blowing Kisses for my Rose

I couldn't leave the story on such a sad note! Hope this brings a few smiles!

* * *

Jeff couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his face and reaching over he placed his hand gently on the small back that trembled violently with sobs. He was suddenly surprised when the three of them were enveloped by the arms of his two other sons.

They all stayed that way until John's frantic voice broke through the grief surrounding them, "_**Dad! Is everything okay? What's going on? You were supposed to let me know how Scott is doing. Is he okay? Virgil, Gordon can you hear me? Would somebody please answer, or I swear I'm coming down there right now!**_"

They all chuckled at his threat and Jeff cleared his throat slightly, wiping the tears away, "_**John, it's alright. I'm sorry it has taken so long. We, um, found out some surprising information. Scott's fine and so is Ciara. I've decided to fly Thunderbird One home, did you take care of Tracy One and the rental car for me?**_"

John's sigh echoed around them, "_**Yes dad, he'll be dropped off at the rental car and will probably get here with Tracy One before you do. Oh, and Lady Penelope called to see how things were going and is on her way here now with Parker saying they'll take the agent back home so that you can stay with Scott. What surprising information?**_"

Before Jeff could reply Ciara had sat up and was staring around her with wide eyes, tears sparkling on her cheeks, "_**Whose voice is that daddy? Papa called him John, is that my Uncle John? Where is he, daddy?**_"

A gasp was heard and Jeff closed his eyes waiting for the sudden onslaught, "_**Daddy? Papa? Uncle John? What's going on down there? Why did, wait a minute WHO did she call daddy? Isn't she Rose's, oh umm Scott, I mean oh man, is that Scott's umm…**_"

Jeff smiled slightly at the wide eyed surprise of his granddaughter and the shocked voice of his son, "_**Well John, yes Ciara is Rose and Scott's daughter. And yes, Ciara , that is your Uncle John and he's way up there in space where the stars are. Why don't you say hello to him.**_"

Ciara looked up, as if she could see through the roof of the ship, her sorrows momentarily forgotten as she excitedly bounced up and down, "_**Hi Uncle John! Can you see lots a stars, I like stars they look like the glitter I putted on my pictures at school. Can I come up and look at the stars with you? Can I daddy, please I really like stars. We only get to see them when Mommy takes us to the beach. Oh! Mommy said that when have to go away like Mr. Tom did that we go up there in the stars. Uncle John can you see Mommy? Can you blow her a kiss for me and tell her I'm sorry I forgotted?**_" she was still looking expectantly at the ceiling so missed the startled expressions of her family.

John sucked in a breath and sat in quiet shock before replying to the tiny anxious voice, "_**Oh, umm, well Ciara, I can't see her exactly. But our mommy went away too when I was little and someone told me that she would always be watching over us. So I'll blow a kiss to the both of them, okay. I'm sure they'll see it.**_" His voice broke slightly before he finished.

Ciara's blue grey eyes came down to focus on her father's face, a serious expression evident, "_**You losted your mommy too? Oh I'm sorry daddy.**_" Leaning forward her small arms going around his neck she placed a small kiss on his cheek. Pulling back she smiled, the faith and joy that only a child knows shining in her eyes, "_**But now they're together and they won't be lonely and can watch over us together. I'm glad mommy's not by herself, aren't you, daddy?**_"

Scott was only able to give a slight nod as his throat was too tight to allow words. Jeff blinked back tears and cleared his throat, "_**Well how about we get everything together and head home? John did you handle the other matter we discussed?**_"

Jeff winced at the slightly strangled reply that came a few moments later, "_**Yea dad, everything is umm taken care of. They'll be calling Scott probably tomorrow. I gave them his name stating that it was given to us by…umm the…umm patient.**_"

Jeff glanced at his oldest, who was clasping his daughter close with his eyes closed, and sighed, "_**Thank You John. Alright here's how we're going to do this. Scott you stay here with Ciara and let Virgil check her over to make sure she's okay. Gordon, you and I will gather the equipment. Once we're finished I will take Thunderbird one and you and Virgil will take Thunderbird Two. Scott you should…what?**_"

Scott was already shaking his head along with Virgil, "_**Once Virgil has finished checking over Ciara then he can help the two of you while Ciara and I start the pre-flight checks for Two. Then when you're finished Gordon can go with you. Virgil, Ciara and I can take Two home. I'm sure she'd love to see out as we fly home, wouldn't you, my little angel?**_"

Ciara's eyes lit up and she clapped her little hands, "_**Oohh daddy I've always wanted to fly. Can we touch the clouds. Do they feel like whipped cream or cotton? Mommy said they looked more like cotton, but I like whipped cream better.**_"

Scott blinked, startled by the sudden onslaught, and then frowned at his father's chuckle as he left the room, "_**Umm, well Ciara, we won't really be able to touch them cause they'll be outside but we can fly over and through them.**_" Then he gave her a conspiratorial smile and leaning his face close to 

hers whispered, "_**I like whip cream too, so I'm with you they probably feel like whip cream.**_" Scott was so engrossed in his daughter's smile and giggles that he missed the indulging looks on his brother's faces, as he passed them heading for the infirmary.


	8. Sweet' Memories

Virgil smiled as he helped his niece put her shirt back on, thankfully it was only a bruised shoulder. Winking at her, he placed his finger over his lips and looking at Scott, who had his back to them, he pulled a sucker from his hidden stash he kept specifically for the kids they helped. He nearly busted out laughing when she snickered and tried to cover it up by covering her mouth and nose with both hands. Scott turned at the sound and came face to face with a very suspicious scene. Virgil had his hands behind his back and was giving him an innocent look and Ciara had her hands over her mouth trying not to laugh.

Giving a mock frown he shook his finger at his brother, "_**I don't know what you're up to little brother but you had better not be teaching her tricks or bad habits.**_"

Virgil winked at her again, where Scott couldn't see, and shook his head as if insulted, "_**Of course not Scott. I'm not Gordon you know, I would never do anything like that.**_"

Scott rolled his eyes and started to turn around, but stopped when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye, "_**Alright what did you just give her? Virgil really, what about her lunch. You'll spoil her silly. Oh, umm, Ciara?**_"

Ciara leaned forward, and tilting her head to the side, stuck her lower lip out while batting her eyes at her father, "_**But daddy it's just a little sucker, I pomise to eat all my lunch. Please, please, please can I have it, Uncle Virgil gave it to me pecial?**_"

Scott ran his hand through his hair before laughing slightly, "_**Oh alright Ciara, I suppose one sucker won't hurt.**_"

Thankfully Virgil was able to contain his laughter until he was well away from the ship. Gordon busted out laughing when Virgil filled him in. They both remembered how easy it had been to con Scott into giving them extras when they were younger. Both of them shook their heads when their father gave them a questioning glance, and went back to their own tasks.


	9. There for Me

Thanks for all the great reviews!!This chapter is really short, but it's important and each brother will get their own.

* * *

John laughed slightly as he heard the interaction between his brothers and his niece. He was thankful that his brothers had all turned their communicators back on so he could listen in. They often would do that especially when things were particularly stressful. It allowed him to feel more involved and he could talk to them when they needed encouragement.

Looking over at his picture of the five of them that had been taken last Christmas, he smiled as he thought of Scott having a daughter. Remembering how much Scott had done for each of them after the death of their mother, especially him. Scott was the only one who knew of the violent nightmares he'd had. Scott had stayed by his side night after night for weeks. Through the tears, the times when he'd been unable to keep his supper down and had spent an hour or more curled up on the bathroom floor, and the nights he'd been afraid to go back to sleep, and they'd talked until the early morning hours. Scott had never told anyone and had never complained, just helped him through it.

John blinked back tears, "_**Well Ciara, you couldn't have a better father. He's definitely been there for me."**_

Suddenly, really desperate to be around his family, he hit the button calling base, "_**Thunderbird Five to Base, hey Brains can I get a favor from you?**_"


	10. Because of Them

Jeff smiled an hour later when John called to explain that he and Brains had decided to change places early, so Brains could get back early to go to that luncheon at Fermat's school. Jeff agreed but knew that it probably had more to do with John than Brains. He well understood John's need to be with his family right now. Thinking about that, he changed out of his uniform before going to the cockpit so he could call Alan at school and arrange a three day weekend for him. He was sure Alan would be excited and want to see his new niece and would want to be there for Scott. Depending on his class work Alan might even be able stay long enough for the funeral.

Jeff sighed, thinking about how much pain Scott still faced, at least he had Ciara. Jeff would have never made it through the loss of his wife had it not been for his sons. Scott had stepped up and taken on way more responsibilities than most boys his age would have, becoming like a second father to all of his brothers. And John, once past the terrible nightmares which Jeff never let on he knew about, had backed up his older brother. And had also, as he had gotten older, become a sounding board for Jeff when things got really hard, giving him encouragement and a different point of view when needed. Virgil had kept that special part of his mother alive in his quiet way. He had kept them all from losing the balance between life and beauty. His paintings and music had reminded Jeff the most of how his Lucy had looked at the world. Some would say that it was simply rose colored glasses, but he knew that it had been her faith filled view of the world, accepting the inevitable but still searching for the beauty and blessings. Virgil had kept that alive for them all, backed up by that fierce loyalty and protectiveness towards his family, rivaled only by his brothers. Gordon and Alan had kept things from becoming too serious. Between all the pranks and outright boyish foolishness Jeff wondered how they'd ever had a peaceful moment.

Recalling the giggles of his granddaughter, he smiled thinking of all the joy she would be bringing with her into their small chaotic world.


	11. My Turn to be There

Hey guys I'm so sorry it has been so long! I've had bad migraines all week, not really good for writing or for school. Oh well, I'm back now. I plan to post several chapters tomorrow. Hope y'all can forgive me. Enjoy!

* * *

Alan and Fermat both were given two week's leave for the funeral and family time and Lady Penelope would be picking them up in a few hours.

Alan was thinking about his eldest brother as he packed. He had spoken briefly with his father about what had occurred and was desperate to get home to be with his big brother, after all the times Scott had been there for him over the years he liked the idea of being able to repay him. He smiled as he remembered Scott coming in to comfort him after a nightmare, Scott teaching him how to fly a kite, and Scott staying up to care for him when he was sick. They had lost some of their closeness when I.R. was started and Alan had to go away to school, but that had all changed last spring. There had been many late night video conversations about what had happened, stilling fears and strengthening the ties of brotherhood.

Alan was also dying to see this new family member, Virgil and Gordon had been talking non-stop about how perfectly cute she was. Alan had not been around too many little girls, except Tin-Tin and that didn't count because they were the same age, but he was determined like Gordon to be one of the best uncles she would ever have. As he finished packing, he grinned, realizing that he was no longer the baby of the family.


	12. Laughter and Family

Jeff smiled as he watched the joyous gathering below. All of his boys were smiling and laughing as they passed the tiny child from one to another. Her bright and melodious laughter rang through the air as she was tickled or told some silly story. Brains and Fermat watched from a few feet away with Kyrano, Onaha, and Tin-Tin. They were all laughing at how the boys were acting. Jeff had not wanted them to miss the festivities and meeting Ciara, as they were as much a part of the family as anyone. They had routed Thunderbird Five through base command. It wasn't as efficient as having someone on board but being together as a family was more important than efficiency. As soon as the funeral date was set he would send out a bulletin that International Rescue would be closed due to a death in one of the families. Scott would have the support of all his family, he and Ciara both. He was startled out of his musings by a hand on his arm.

Turning he smiled down at Penny's gentle face, "_**Penny, thank you for all you've done today. Especially bringing Alan and Fermat home, Scott needs all the support he can get for the upcoming week.**_"

Penny smiled and stepping close gazed down at the people below, "_**I would do anything for you and your family Jeff, you all mean a lot to me and Parker both. Jeff, she's absolutely adorable I can see a lot of Scott in her, and some of you too.**_" She chuckled slightly, "_**She asked me if I was a princess and **__**if I lived in a palace. You should have seen her face when Parker told her I lived in a pink palace, her eyes got so big that…oh dear I'm afraid Gordon has gone and done it now."**_

They watched as Gordon threw Ciara up in the air slightly and caught her twice, before a very horrified and disgruntled Scott snatched her back. Cradling her in his arms he began to berate his brother only to stop when Ciara threw her head back and broke out into infectious giggles that soon spread to the entire group, including her protective father.

He and Penny laughed before turning and sitting on the couch. They had just gotten settled into a comfortable conversation about relationships and children when they were interrupted by a wail that could stop the heart of any parent.


	13. Fairies and Tears

Jumping up and pulling Penny with him, Jeff rushed out of the study and down to the lounge where they were met with an almost comical scene.

Alan was holding Ciara away from him and, with a horrified expression, was rushing the wailing child towards her equally upset father, "_**Scott, all I said was that she reminded me of Tinkerbell, you know the fairy from Peter Pan, and she began screaming. I didn't know she didn't like fairies I swear. Here fix it quick, make her laugh again, she's not supposed to cry!"**_

Scott scooped her up into his arms and cradling her close whispered softly to her. Her anxious uncles had gathered around but her reply was too muffled and broken to understand.

Jeff and Penny had stopped just inside the door leading out to the patio and waited to see what the problem was. Jeff was surprised when Scott's head jerked up and he began moving quickly toward them, "_**Dad, we need to call California, it shouldn't be too late there right?**_"

Raising his eyebrows in question he cleared his throat, "_**Not too late son, why do we need to call California?**_"

Scott stopped as he reached them and was immediately crowded by his brothers, who had followed right on his heels, all of them wore frowns and looked ready for a fight.

Before Scott could reply Ciara's tear stained face turned towards him, "_**We have to go get Tink, Ms. Maggie said she'd take care of her till 6 o'clock and then if we were still goned then she'd put her in our partment . She's never been by herself, she'll be scared. We hafta get her Papa, please!**_"

Jeff looked up from the small face to find himself confronted with five pairs of very determined eyes. Swallowing the laugh that threatened to come up, he held up his hands in a placating gesture, "_**Now hold on, we can't go tonight it's too late. Wait Ciara, don't cry listen to me first. Boys stop looking at me like that and listen. Let's go and call Ms. Maggie and tell her what has happened and ask her to keep Tink, umm until tomorrow. Ciara who or what is Tink?**_"

A watery smile appeared on the child's face, "_**Tinkerbell is my kitten, I call her Tink. Mommy gave her to me for my birfday. She's got ohrange and white lines and one blue eye and one gold eye. And Mr. Tony gave me a blue collar with a itty bitty bell on it, that's why I named her Tinkerbell. I can bring her here can't I Papa, please, I don't want to lose her too like mommy?**_"

Several gasps could be heard at her last words and Jeff smiled hoping to alleviate some of the child's fears, "_**Of course you can bring her here, in fact we'll go and get all of your things to bring here. But we'll have to go tomorrow, okay. Let's go in and call Ms. Maggie and explain things.**_" Turning he led the whole group, who were a little happier, back to the office.


	14. A Sweet Lady and Sudden Revelations

Sitting down, Jeff picked up the information John had been able to get hold of for them and dialed the number of a Mrs. Margaret Parsons, who he hoped was Ms. Maggie. He frowned slightly when a soft, tear filled voice answered and cleared his throat, "_**Umm yes, hello, Mrs. Parsons? Yes this is Jeff Tracy, you don't know me but today my son…oh they did, yes Mam, Scott is my son and Ciara is here with us and she's just fine, well considering. She was worried about her kitten though, she wanted…oh you do! Yes I do, hold on one moment.**_" Reaching over, he keyed the monitor and the gentle tear stained face of an elderly woman appeared.

Scott and the others gathered behind him and smiled , when the woman's face lit up at the sight of the little girl ensconced in her father's arms, "_**Oh little one, I've been so worried about you! When we first heard about the accident no one could tell us what had happened to you, they just kept saying they had never seen a little girl. Then this wonderful gentleman showed up and explained everything. I'm so glad you're alright, and I'm so sorry about your mother dear, she was a wonderful person. We will all miss her dearly. Oh and don't worry about Tink, see here she is.**_" The woman reached down and picking up the tiny kitten, placed her on the counter in front of the monitor.

They all chuckled at the excited squeal and watched as Ciara wiggled out of her father's grasp and down onto Jeff's lap, leaning forward she placed her tiny hand on the screen, "_**Tink! Hi kitty, do you **__**miss me? I'm at daddy's house but we're comin to get you t'morrow, Papa said so. We're gonna live with daddy now, cause mommy had to go away for a long time. You be good for Ms. Maggie, okay. Bye, bye kitty. I love you.**_" They all laughed when the kitten, seeing Ciara and hearing her voice, butted the monitor and mewed loudly before launching into a purring session that sounded like a small power boat.

Scott lifted Ciara back up into his arms while she waved and blew a kiss to the elderly lady on the screen, "_**Bye Ms. Maggie. Thank you for takin care of Tink. I'll see you t'morrow, night night.**_"

Tears came to the woman's eyes as she blew a kiss back, "_**Bye little one. And you're welcome I don't mind Tink spending the night, so don't worry about her. Goodnight sweetheart.**_"

Scott leaned down slightly to look at the woman, "_**Thank you Mam, for all you've done for my daughter. I look forward to meeting you in person tomorrow. **__**Have a good night.**_"

Maggie smiled, "_**Oh it was my pleasure. You have a special little girl there, a true gift from above. I can't wait to meet you. Rose always talked very highly of Ciara's father, now I can see why.**_"

Scott, blushing deeply, just nodded.

Jeff smiled, pride showing in his eyes, "_**Thank you, Mam. Is there a**_ _**certain time tomorrow that we can come that is better for you?**_"

Maggie looked back at him still smiling, "_**Anytime after ten, I have three tenants that I check on each morning. They can't get around like they used to so I help with what I can. Will you be getting, umm, both of their things? I know how hard this must be, so if you need more time with Rose's stuff it won't be a problem.**_"

Jeff looked up at his son with a questioning glance, "_**Well son, do you want to wait or go ahead? Remember we'll all be with you to help.**_"

Scott hugged Ciara closer as he thought about the ramifications of going through Rose's things, "_**I…I hadn't really thought about it Dad. Can we just play it by ear tomorrow?**_"

Jeff smiled understandingly, "_**Of course Scott. I'll go ahead and rent a large enough truck for it all. We'll just take it one step at a time, okay.**_"

Scott smiled slightly and nodded, still clutching his daughter close.

Jeff looked back to the woman patiently waiting, "_**Will eleven be okay, that will give plenty of daylight no matter which way we decide to go?**_"

Maggie smiled kindly, "_**That sounds fine, Mr. Tracy. You can take all the time you need. Well I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, my apartment is on the first floor, first one on the left. You all have a good night and take care.**_"

Jeff nodded and smiled, "_**Thank you and good night, Mam.**_" Switching off the link he turned to face his family. "_**I'm glad that went well, but has anyone considered where her room is going to be? And what about tonight? We have no clothes or a bed for her.**_"

Jeff hid a smile as his sons looked at one another before all heading off towards the bedrooms, all giving their ideas and complaining about someone else's at the same time; with Ciara sitting in the middle of it all, looking from one man to the next, smiling widely.


	15. Friend's Gifts and a Brother's Surprise

Sorry it has been so long!! School comes first and I've also been sick so I'm way behind with my stories!! I'll catch up though. Hope you like the new chapter, I just had to give you a cliff hanger!!

* * *

Scott sat on his bed listening to John's idea about opening up his bedroom to the guest suite next door while watching his daughter and middle brother. Ciara was happily sitting in Virgil's lap telling him how her room at home was decorated. Virgil had pencil and paper and ever so often would nod his head and draw something on the paper. Scott barely kept himself from laughing out loud when his daughter, frowning, shook her head and taking Virgil's pencil proceeded to redraw something on the paper. He wasn't sure if it was his brother's incredulous expression or the fact that Ciara had her tongue sticking partially out as she worked that was more comical. His musings were suddenly interrupted when John waved his hand in front of Scott's face.

Looking up at his brother he gave an embarrassed grin, "_**Sorry John, got distracted for a moment. What did you say?**_"

John grinned and looked over at the two artists sitting on the floor before replying, "_**U-huh, I was asking what you thought about my idea of joining the two suites. I don't think dad will have a problem with it, do you?**_"

Scott glanced at his daughter again before replying, a thoughtful look on his face, "_**I like your idea and I don't think dad will mind. But I think I'd prefer taking the guest suite myself and giving Ciara this one instead. That way she'll be between Virgil and me and when you're home you'll be across the hall. I would feel better if she tucked in nice and safe between us.**_"

John's eyes widened a moment before he broke out into a huge smile, "_**Worried about boogie men, daddy? Seriously though, I do like your idea better.**_"

Scott gave him a mock frown and was about to respond when Alan came back in carrying a huge box, followed by Tin-Tin and Onaha.

Onaha smiled tenderly down at Ciara before approaching Scott, "_**Scott, I overheard your father wondering about clothes for your daughter tonight, and I remembered some things that I had kept of Tin-Tin's. Thankfully I'm one of those sentimental types. I hope they will help you.**_"

Scott gasped and breaking into a huge smile hugged the woman gently, "_**Onaha this is great! I'm sure they'll work perfectly. Honey come and see what Onaha has brought for you.**_"

Ciara jumped up from her uncle's lap and ran over to her father, excitement dancing in her eyes, "_**Ooooh daddy, look at all the pitty clothes! Are they really for me, Ms. Ona?**_"

Onaha laughed at the child's enthusiasm and her pronunciation of her name. Placing a gentle hand on the child's shoulder she smiled down at her, "_**They most certainly are Ciara. I'm glad you like them they used to be Tin-Tin's.**_"

Ciara clapped her hands before throwing her arms around Onaha's legs, "_**Oh tank you, Ms. Ona. And you too Tin-Tin.**_" Releasing Onaha, Ciara ran over to Tin-Tin where she was kneeling beside the box, and threw her arms around her neck.

Tin-Tin laughed and hugged the tiny girl gently, "_**You're most welcome, Ciara. I hope you like them as much as I did.**_"

While they were all looking at the clothes Gordon entered bringing something into the room with the help of Fermat. Brains followed with a smug grin on his face.

Everyone turned at Gordon's voice, "_**Well how do you like it?**_"

John's eyes widened, "_**Oh no way.**_"

Virgil shook his head, "_**Uh, Gordon I'm not so sure about this.**_"

Alan laughed, "_**How on earth did you come up with this one, bro?**_"

Tin-Tin and her mother with wide eyes looked from the item to Scott and back again.

Scott scooped up his daughter and eyed the contraption fearfully before looking at his younger brother, "_**Uh, Gordon is that safe? I mean I would have never thought of using that for this particular reason.**_"


	16. Magic and Snuggles

Hooray! I aced my midterms! Even though the little buggers sneaked up on me. So to celebrate I am going to submit several chapters today. Here's the first, Enjoy!!

* * *

Gordon rolled his eyes, _**"Of course it's safe Scott, I would never suggest it if I thought otherwise. Brains has added a heavier base and deactivated the anti-grav unit. It now has rails to keep her from falling out of bed and we even added a mattress from one of the med beds. At least let us set it up so you can see."**_

Scott glanced at John, who shrugged, before nodding, _**"Okay, but make darn sure that the anti-gravity is off. I do not want my daughter floating around the room in the middle of the night."**_

Gordon grinned at Brains before replying, _**"No problem, now where do you want to set it up?**_"

Scott looked about for a minute before pointing to the space beside his bed. Everyone stood back and watched as Brains and Gordon maneuvered the stretcher with its new base into position. The new base added twelve inches causing the stretcher to stand a good foot and a half off the floor. The new rails stood several inches above the mattress and someone had even taken the time to wrap them with soft material.

Brains rechecked the anti-gravity unit before looking up at Scott, _**"I u…u…disabled the wiring so t…t…no floating.**_"

Scott smiled at Brains in thanks before looking to his daughter, he was surprised to see her frowning, _**"What's wrong my little angel? You don't like the bed, it's just for tonight."**_

Ciara, who had been frowning down at the bed, looked up at her father, _**"Oh no daddy, I like my bed. But you saided it floated. Is it magic daddy? Like the capet in the story mommy tolded to me. The one with abian nights and a beanie in it. Is it like that daddy?"**_

Scott couldn't help but grin at the very serious expression on his daughter's face, _**"No sweetheart, actually it's umm science, not magic. Maybe in a few days Brains and I can show you the other bed that floats and show you how it works. Brains is a scientist not a magician."**_

Ciara gazed first back at the bed then at Brains for a moment, her eyes wide with wonder, _**"Ooohh daddy, can I do sssence to?"**_

Scott laughed, noticing the surprised look of glee in Brains' face, _**"Of course you can, my little angel, when you're a little older. I'm sure Brains would be more than happy to teach you some science. Now how about we try out your bed?"**_

Brains nodded happily before stepping back to give Scott more room as he settled Ciara down on top of the sheets beside the pillow. The tiny child smiled as she touched the rails and patted the pillow, but soon the smile gave way to a forlorn expression.

Scott worriedly scooped her back up and gazed into her face, _**"What's wrong sweetheart? Why so sad all of a sudden?"**_

Ciara looked from Brains and Gordon, to the bed, and then to her father, her eyes filling up with tears and lower lip trembling, _**"I like my bed daddy, but I can't sleep wifout Mr. snuggles. I'll be too lonely and scareded."**_

Scott smiled tenderly at his daughter and was about to reply when another voice caught everyone's attention, _**"I may have something that will help Ciara."**_


	17. Sir Thomas Comes Full Circle

Warning!! May need tissues for this one, I did!

* * *

Everyone turned at the sound of the voice, _**"I may have something that will help Ciara."**_

Alan stood nervously in the doorway, holding something behind his back and blushing furiously. He hadn't thought about Tin-Tin and Fermat being here when he went and got the item. Oh well nothing to do now but go for it.

Clearing his throat, he looked at each of his brothers before looking to his niece, _**"I know this isn't the same as having your own but, well this is, was mine. He was given to your dad by our mom and then passed down to each of us. His name is Sir Thomas, I think after a story mom used to tell. S…your dad can probably tell you. He's a little worn but still soft and squishy, perfect for cuddling."**_ While he had been talking he had pulled a chocolate colored bear from behind his back and was gazing at it. His voice had softened and he had a wistful expression on his face, that was mirrored in each of the other Tracy boys faces.

Scott blinked back the tears that had gathered in his eyes and put his daughter down so she could scurry over to his baby brother. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed John swiping at something on his cheek. Virgil had turned and was pretending to inspect something on Scott's desk, his back to the others in the room. Gordon was the only one openly staring at his niece and brother, tears pooling in his blue eyes and a soft smile on his face.

Alan had crouched down so he was almost eye level with the tiny girl. He held the bear out to her but was surprised when she scooted around the stuffed toy and turning, tucked herself up against him. Ciara leaned her head against his shoulder, placing one hand on his arm that now encircled her waist and the other reaching out to play with the silky fur of the bear.

Tilting her face to look up at her youngest uncle, she eyed him seriously, _**"You won't get scareded, Uncle Alan, if Sir. Thomas sleeps wif me?" **_

Blushing, Alan kept his eyes on Ciara in order to avoid seeing the looks on anyone else's face, especially Tin-Tin's, _**"Nah, I don't sleep with him anymore Ciara. He's probably been pretty lonely and would love to sleep with you. Besides it seems only right that you get him now, seeing he was your dad's first."**_

Scott, who had been looking from the heartwarming scene before him to Gordon's face and back again, was suddenly caught by the knowing look that passed across his younger brother's face. Intrigued, he filed it away for later investigation; it seemed there was something else he didn't know about his baby brother. Shifting his gaze back to his daughter and brother he smiled at what was taking place now.

Ciara, smiling brightly, grabbed the bear in a tight hug. Then holding the bear with one arm she stood up on tiptoes to encircle Alan's neck with the other. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, _**"Oh tank you, Uncle Alan, I'll love him for eva and eva."**_

Alan, still blushing, smiled and wrapped both arms around his tiny niece, _**"You're welcome Ciara. Let's see if he likes your new bed, hmmm?" **_Avoiding eye contact with anyone, he scooped her up and walking over, placed her and the bear back on the bed.

Everyone smiled as Ciara, chatting excitedly to her new friend, proceeded to tuck him in. Their musings were disturbed a moment later by a new voice, _**"Ummm would it be okay if I gave her something to?"**_


	18. Blankets and Memories

This one was a hard one for me, having lost my own mother. I hope it was clear enough.

* * *

Everyone, once again, turned to face the new occupant, _**"Ummm would it be okay if I gave her something to?"**_

Scott gasped slightly when he saw who it was. And apparently he wasn't the only one, as several had wide eyes.

Jeff stood in the doorway clutching something colorful in his hands. He hid a grimace when he noticed the astonished eyes that looked back at him. He knew he wasn't one for showing his feelings too much, losing Lucy had caused him to shut that door tightly, to stop the pain. But seeing his son with his daughter had tugged open that door he had closed. He wanted to regain some of the closeness he had once had with his sons and did not want make the same mistake with his granddaughter. He had heard Alan's short explanation about the bear and it had brought back so many memories. Memories that no longer tore his soul apart, but brought warmth and gave him peace instead. Looking down at the cloth in his hand, he smiled, realizing just what this tiny child was bringing back into this family.

Jeff looked around at each of his son's before settling on his oldest' face, _**"Your mother insisted that we keep certain things from your childhood to give back to each of you once you had grown. I think she also like to go back and hold on to them herself and enjoy the memories. Each of you has a sealed container that has various items in them. That goes for you too Alan. I know you were only three when your mom left us, but by then I was already in the habit of putting things away. Besides I found out tonight I like to travel down memory lane myself." **_His gaze had moved from his oldest to his youngest before, with a slight shrug, he had returned his gaze to the fabric in his hands.

No one had dared move, nearly holding their breath, afraid of breaking the spell which seemed to have settled around them all. Their father and friend had never spoken so openly especially about his Lucy. Scott looked around at his brothers noting their expressions. John was leaning against the wall, one arm across his chest the other with its elbow resting on the arm, hand hiding his mouth and tears pooled in his light blue eyes as he gazed at their father. Virgil had sat down in his desk chair and was gazing from his father to his hands in his lap and back again. Tears threatened to spill at any moment. Gordon and Alan, their faces wet with fresh tears, were sitting side by side on his bed. Their expressions, as they gazed at their father, would have been comical had it not been for the sadness of it all. Scott blinked back his own tears and looked down at his daughter, who was still oblivious to it all as she played with her new teddy. He hadn't expected this turn of events, he had known that things in the family would change but not like this.

Looking up at his father he swallowed the lump in his throat, _**"Ummm, what do you have there, dad?"**_

Jeff looked up from caressing the fabric, his eyes misty with memories buried so long. Clearing his throat, he gave a watery smile, _**"Oh, yes it's just your baby blanket." **_Giving the fabric a slight shake he held it up for all to see. The sky blue background had white clouds and different colored planes quilted on it. In the center, stitched in white were these words:

_"When once you have tasted flight, _

_you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned upward,_

_for there you have been, _

_and there you will always long to return."_

It had been one of Jeff's favorites, a quote by Leonardo da Vinci. He had told Lucy once, before Scott had been born, that particular quote described his feelings about flight perfectly.

Ciara, by this time, had noticed something happening and spying her grandfather had crawled off her bed to go to him. She gasped as she looked at the colorful quilt hanging from his hands. Reaching out to gently touch one of the colorful planes, she looked up at her grandfather, _**"Papa, whose banket is this? I like the airpanes. Is it a pecial banket? Can I hold it papa, pease?"**_

Everyone in the room held their breath waiting to see what reaction this tiny child would receive. Would their father be able to hang on to his fragile emotions any longer or would they lose him again to the pain?


	19. Quilted Dreams

Thank You for all the wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Those in the room who were not Tracy's remained frozen where they were. They wanted to give the family some privacy but were afraid to leave and possibly break the spell.

Scott couldn't help but take a tentative step forward, his fear for his father and daughter moving him. He was afraid that this fragile opening in their father's emotional wall would close up again. And he was afraid that his daughter, being so young, would not understand and would be hurt by it.

Jeff gazed down at his only grandchild and a tear filled smile slowly crept across his face. Kneeling down he reached out and drew the tiny girl into a hug before turning her so they could look at the blanket together. Pointing to it, _**"This blanket was indeed very special, Ciara. It was your daddy's when he was a little boy. This quote right here was one of my favorites. It says, 'When once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned upward, for there you have been, and there you will always long to return.' It was said by a great man named Leonardo da Vinci, a long, long time ago. It means that once you have flown that you will want to over and over again. Your grandmother, Lucy, made this herself. She worked on it almost the entire time she was carrying your daddy in her tummy."**_

Ciara had a look of awe on her face as she listened to her grandfather and looked at the blanket. Fingering the fabric, she looked up at him, _**"Papa how did she know dat daddy would like panes?"**_

Jeff chuckled, _**"You know I asked her the same thing. She told me that every time I started talking about flying when I was around her, while your daddy was in her tummy, he would start moving about and doing flips. She said that had to mean he was going to take after me and love to fly. She made a blanket for each of your uncles too, exactly the same way. And she was right about every one of them."**_

By this time Scott, John and Virgil had all joined their little brothers on Scott's bed. Scott had placed his arm around Alan and Gordon. John had his arms around Scott and Virgil. All of them were hanging onto every word that passed between the two in the door.

Ciara's face mirrored the smile that was on her grandfather's face, _**"She did! What was on their bankets papa?"**_

Jeff shifted from his knees to sit on the floor, his back up against the door jamb, **"**_**Well let's see. John's is darker blue and has stars on it. Your, ummm, nana said that every time I came home from a mission to space and told stories to your daddy and her about them, that Johnny would do flips and somersaults all over the place. The quote she used, I believe, was one of Bob Dylan's. It said, 'May you build a ladder to the stars, and climb on every rung. May you stay forever young.' That was one of her favorites. And she was right, John loves the stars, always has."**_

Ciara giggled, _**"What about Uncle Virgil's daddy?"**_

Jeff smiled, hugging her closer**,**_** "Now Virgil was different. His blanket is light green with white musical notes on it. I'm not sure where his quote came from but it said, 'Music speaks what cannot be expressed, soothes the mind and gives it rest, heals the heart and makes it whole, flows from heaven to the soul.' She said that she knew he loved music because every time she played on the piano or listened to the radio, he would become completely still as if he was listening. And again she was right, your Uncle Virgil loves to play the piano and his music has become a wonderful healing balm when we're all upset**."_

Ciara's eyes were wide with wonder**,** _**"Oooh, I hope Uncle Virgil will pay for me, I like music too. What about Uncle Alan's and Uncle Gordon's bankies. Was she right bout theirs too?"**_

Jeff laughed, his eyes sparkling**,** _"**I'm sure your Uncle will love playing for you. He'll probably even want to teach you how to play too. And yes she was right about them too. Gordon's really surprised me. I thought she had gotten that one wrong for sure but she hadn't. His blanket is wavy strips of blue and green with bubbles and dolphins on it. His quote was, 'My element is water, strength is my body, and my world is swimming.' I still marvel at how accurate she was. She said that every time she took the other boys swimming or even when she got in the tub, he would start kicking and moving about as if he was swimming himself. And he was the only one to respond to the wave sound on the sound therapy machine we had. Now Alan, well I guess he took after her and her brother, Chris. Alan's blanket is cream colored with red and black cars on it. His quote came from someone named Janet Guthrie I believe. It said, 'Racing is a matter of spirit not strength.' She laughed when she told me. she said that every time Chris came over and started telling her about his cars and the races he was in, Alan would go bouncing all over the place. She tried to make me feel better by telling me that it was the same as flying in my rockets but I didn't believe her. And she was right, even though your uncle hasn't said anything lately, I know he loves racing. You should have seen his face when he worked on those little derby cars while in the scouts. I used to stand and watch him through the window. Boy, his eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. I have a feeling one day he'll go back to it but maybe he'll still like to ride in some of those rockets with me for a while."**_

Jeff looked up as he finished speaking and gasped at the faces staring back at him. He had forgotten that they were in the room.

A very choked voice drew him from his state of surprise, _**"Dad?"**_


	20. Memories, laughter, and tears shared

so sorry it has been so long! I hope you like this chapter. I'll begin posting John's story which coincides with this one soon.

* * *

Jeff stood, and holding Ciara with her new blanket, moved over to sit beside his youngest son, who had tears running down his cheeks. Those who were not Tracy's, took this moment

to quietly exit the room, leaving the family to their private memories.

Settling Ciara on his lap, Jeff placed his arm around Alan's trembling shoulders, and after looking down the line of his son's faces, he smiled through his own tears, "_**Oh, Alan, I'm sorry  
I have never told you, any of you, these things. I made a promise to your mother that I would tell you all the little things that make each of you who you are. I'm sorry  
**_

_**  
that I failed on that task up to this point, but I plan on fulfilling that promise from here on out. Alan, there are so many things about you that remind me of your Uncle **_

_**  
Chris. I should have told you this before, but I used to love to watch you and your brothers work on those little derby cars.**_" Looking down at his granddaughter, who was

snuggled up against him slowly running the corner of her blanket across her face as she listened to them, he gently ran his hand through the soft dark curls. "_**I should have told all of**_

you, how much I always enjoyed watching each of you as you pursued your own dreams. Scott, the day you got your wings was one of the proudest days of my life. I

loved, and still do, seeing that passion on your face whenever you talk about flying, or when you're in Thunderbird One. I can hear your mother in you ever time you talk

about flying, that passion is so like hers. I love to listen to your voice, when you're on your way to, or back from a mission. You and Thunderbird One are so well matched,

her speed and your passion, are a combination truly magnificent to behold. I guess that's what make International Rescue that much more important to me. Yes, I.R. is my

dream, it's my way of keeping others from losing what I did, but it also allows me to have more time with each of you. I would never have stopped any of you from

continuing on with your own pursuits, but I'm so glad that you each decided to be a part of it."

Scott looked down at his daughter, who was happily cradled in his father's arms, tears coming to his eyes, as he thought about the pain and sacrifice their father had endured. To know

that he shared something so powerful with his mother caused his heart to soar. And he had never realized that their father had watched them so much, or that just by them joining his

dream, they were giving him such a gift.

Wanting to tell his father how much he meant to him, Scott looked up, but was prevented from replying, as Jeff continued on, once again caught up in his memories, "_**John, I used to**_

love peeking into your room to see you stargazing with your telescope. I don't know how many times I would get up to check on the lot of you in the middle of the night to

find you either still stargazing, or sitting in the window seat fast asleep. You're like your mother in that respect. She would get so caught up in what she was doing

sometimes that I'd often find her asleep wherever she had been working. That and the way your face would light up every time you discovered a new star, was

breathtaking to me. Your eyes light up the same way hers did. I still catch that look sometimes when I call you right before I go to bed. Sometimes I hate the fact that

you're so far away, I can't help but wonder if you'll stay up too late or fall asleep in one of Five's windows. As grown as you are, I still miss being able to tuck you in."

John stared wide eyed, tears threatening to spill at any moment. He had never realized his father enjoyed watching him stargaze. He also had never given it a second thought as to

who had put him to bed all those nights. He had always assumed that it had been Scott. And the late night calls up to Five had always been, at least in his mind, his father's last minute

check on the status of things, or to tell him about what his brothers were up to. Never had he dreamed that his father called just to check on him, or that the times he had caught John

caught up in his stargazing, that it brought him such joy. Blinking back tears, John prayed that when he had a child, that he felt the love and passion their father so obviously felt for

them.

Jeff, still caught up in his memories, smiled slightly, and tightened his hold on his granddaughter, who by this time was half asleep, his voice softening so as not to wake her, "_**Virgil,**_

you exemplify your mother's perception of life so well. You see things the way she did. I love to watch you when you're working on one of your paintings, or listen when

you start writing one of those beautiful pieces that you do. You try to bring out all the beauty in life, but still accept the inevitable bad things that happen. I love listening to

you when you're playing mediator between your brothers. You're so protective of each of them, that you try your best to keep them all safe, even from each other.

Actually, you and John both do that, although I believe John has been more my sounding board, when I don't know what to do. Virgil, when you joined International

Rescue, I was of course thrilled, but also hesitant. I was afraid that you would lose your outlook after seeing so much pain. But I never realized until after you had joined

how much your imaginative qualities would aid in the technological aspect and the rescues themselves. Each of you gives so much of yourself to the organization, that

sometimes I don't know where it ends and you begin, and that scares me sometimes."

Virgil opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again, his mind reeling. He had thought that his contribution to I.R. was insignificant compared to his brothers. Yes, he loved  
to fly too, but not like Scott or his father. Being the only artistic, son in a family of athletic, fast moving men, he usually felt overshadowed. His father had never once downplayed or

ridiculed his talents, but Virgil never realized how much his father loved and counted on them. Virgil quickly looked down at his hands, as tears pooled, as he listened to his father

continue.

Jeff laughed softly, as he thought of his second youngest. Gordon always seemed to find a way to make everyone laugh, especially when he got together with Alan. Still smiling, Jeff

continued, a far away gaze on his face, "_**Gordon, sometimes you remind me so much of your mother. She loved pulling practical jokes, especially after we got married. I**_

remember one of my first trips to space, I was not happy about having to go, and was a complete grump all the way up there. Your mother had packed my cases and I

noticed an extra smaller one, when I started unpacking. I really didn't think anything of it, until I opened it that is. I'm still not sure to this day, how she got that case by

inspection. Opening it, I was suddenly surrounded by ten springing snakes, you know, the ones you find in those fake peanut cans. Well, there I was floating in the middle

of space, with ten springing snakes bouncing and floating all around me. I thought my colleagues were going to all have coronaries, they were laughing so hard. One of

them snuck a picture of it. Your mother laughed herself silly when she saw it. She'd always bring it out whenever things got too stressful and we'd have a good laugh.

Every time I see that silly grin you get on your face when you've pulled a prank, I can see her all over again. 

_****_

And that's not the only thing you have in common with her, I bet you didn't know that she was the champion swimmer in high school, three years running. The day you

won the gold medal, I could see her in you. I know she would have been so proud of you, just like I was, still am. Sometimes, I like to stand in my office and watch you do

your laps, it never fails to bring a smile to my face."

Gordon chuckled as he pictured his mother's gag. He had never realized that she played jokes too, now he would always think of her whenever he played a joke on his brothers. As his  
father continued, though, tears flooded his eyes. He had always thought of himself as the odd duckling, so to speak, being the only water lover in a family of astronauts and pilots.

Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined his mother being a champion swimmer, and his father saying how proud she would have been of him, and how Jeff, himself, was so very

proud of him, made him speechless with joy. A definite first in Tracy history.

Jeff shook his head slightly, shifting the now sleeping child in his arms, the faraway look still on his face, as he continued, "_**And then there's you Alan. Your mom was so excited **_

_****_

when she found out she was pregnant again. That and the fact that her brother, Chris, had moved into town, to be closer to us. I remember one day, I think you were about

two and a half, I came home to find her and Chris seated on the floor with you, playing race cars. You should have seen your faces. You all had these bright irresistible

smiles on your faces. I still catch a glimpse of that, whenever you get caught up in something that fascinates you. And that look you get when you talked about joining I.R.

that is your mother all over. That far away, passion filled, expression that makes anyone around want to be a part of whatever you're doing. I hope you never lose that, no

matter what road you choose."

Alan sat completely still, between his father and brother, his heart pounding as he listened to his father. He had always thought his father was hurt whenever he looked at him,

because he reminded Jeff of his lost love so much. But just the opposite was true, and to find out how much he not only looked like her, but acted like her as well, flooded him with

bittersweet feelings. She was always there, just a thought away, but he still missed her, always would. Leaning slightly, he laid his head on his dad's shoulder, his voice soft, saying

what they all felt, "_**Thanks Dad, and I'm glad that I can give some of her back to you, even if it's just a little bit. And I definitely love accomplishing your dream with you.**_

There's nothing else I'd rather be doing."


	21. Letting Go

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Scott sat staring down at his daughter, as she slept in her new 'bed'. His heart flipped from being overwhelmed with joy to drowning in sorrow and back again.

He sighed, tears filling his eyes, as he thought of Rose. Oh how he missed her, had missed her from the day he'd had to leave her behind. But this time there would be no second chances for them, it was final. She would never again be a part of his life.

Just as a tear slipped free to land on the quilt covering his daughter, a soft knock pulled him from his tortured thoughts. Wiping away the tears, he quickly made his way to the door, not wanting whoever it was to accidently wake Ciara.

Opening the door, he gasped slightly, "_**John! Is something the matter?**_"

John, his face grim, peered into the room, before holding up four bottles of beer, "_**Your balcony or mine?**_"

Scott opened his mouth to decline, but then thinking better of it, opened his door further, indicating his own balcony with a tilt of his head.

After ensuring that his daughter was still sleeping, Scott followed his brother out onto the balcony, his voice low, "_**What's up little brother?**_"

His brother's voice drifted out from the dark shadows, its tone low and somber, "_**I know what you're going through, Scott, or have you forgotten?**_"

Scott sucked in a breath, as he dropped down into the chair beside John, regret and pain lacing his voice, "_**Oh, man John, I'm so sorry. You never talk about her, I guess I did forget. Are you….are you sure about this? I appreciate you wanting to help, but I don't want you opening up something that's going to be too hard for you.**_"

A bitter chuckle echoed quietly in the darkness, as John handed him one of the bottles, "_**I never closed it, so opening it up definitely won't be a problem. Besides this is more about you and Rose, not me and….**_ _**Jasmine.**_"

Scott shook his head, giving his brother a glare, useless as it was in the darkness, "_**John Tracy! I told you to come and talk to me if you needed to. Why didn't you?**_"

At first there was only silence, then his younger brother's shaky voice drifted from the gloom, "_**I didn't need to talk, Scott….I still don't. I'm not ready for that….yet. But you, you have a definite reason to need closure, big brother, and she's sleeping in there. Ciara needs you, Scott. Remember what it was like for us, right after Mom died? Don't do that to her. Dad didn't have someone to talk to, you do, so talk.**_"

Scott sighed and, knowing his brother was not going to talk about his lost love, leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, letting the bottle hang loosely in his hands, his shoulders and head drooped down, " _**I always thought….that she and I might….one day….well you know. But there was always something, first the air force then I.R. and I never….blast it John! If I'd just called her once, just once then she might….I would have already know about Ciara. She's six, John, six years old, think of how much I've missed out on.**_"

John leaned forward out of the shadows, his blue eyes dark with pain, his voice soft, "_**I know Scott, but there'll be plenty of time to make up for that. This is about you and Rose, you've got to let it go, big brother. Believe me, it only gets in the way if you don't.**_"

Squeezing the bottle tightly in his hand, Scott muttered softly under his breath for a moment, before looking up with tear filled eyes, "_**I'm not sure there's words for what I'm feeling right now, John. She's gone, that's it, that's all there'll ever be.**_"

John leaned closer his voice barely a whisper, "_**Wrong. I see it, Scott. The pain won't just go away, it's just going to keep eating at you. Say her name, you can't can you?**_"

Scott opened his mouth, but quickly shut it again, tears beginning to flow unchecked down his face, splashed on the still warm balcony.

John reached over and pulled his older brother into a tight hug. No more words were said only the sound of heart wrenching sobs could be heard.

A silent figure watched from his own balcony, tears streaming down his face, as he listened to his son's pain filled sobs.


	22. Growling Bears and Morning Giggles

This chapter is very short, I know, but I will be posting more this evening.

* * *

The next morning, Scott was abruptly awakened from his slumber, when a small wiggling body landed heavily on his chest and stomach.

Groaning, he cracked one bleary eye to regard the smiling face of his daughter.

Ciara, upon seeing her father awake, launched into a stream of questions, "_Daddy, Daddy are you wake now? Is it time to get Tink yet? Can I have some more ceral before we go? Miss Ona said I could wear this dress, daddy. Can I, pease, pease, pease?_"

Scott looked from his daughter's expectant face to the dress and back again, his voice laced with amusement and slight resignation, "_Yes, Ciara, I'm awake now and no it's not time yet to go get Tink. How much cereal have you already had? And if Onaha said you could wear the dress then it's fine with me._"

Ciara stared at him with wide eyes before laughing, "_Daddy, you sound like a big bear._"

Her father smiled before grabbing her up and plopping her on the bed beside him, tickling her mercilessly, "_Oh really! Well let me show you what happens to little girls who wake us big bears._"

Ciara's high pitched squeals of laughter drifted through the door, bringing a smile to her grandfather's face.


	23. Worry and Heavy Hearts

Jeff moved quietly back down to the kitchen, leaving father and daughter to enjoy the happy moment.

Entering the room, he looked at each of his other sons before speaking, "_Scott and Ciara should be down shortly. I think that just you four and I should accompany them to California. This is going to be really hard for Scott, and he may be more likely to let us help if no one else is there. Alan, I know that you were the same age as Ciara when….are you sure you're going to be okay?_"

Alan glanced around at the members of his family, his voice calm and serious, "_I'll be fine, Dad. I want to help, if I can._"

Jeff nodded as John reached out and placed a comforting hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

Jeff, noting the dark circles under his second son's eyes, questioned softly, "_John? Will you….?_"

John sighed softly, giving his family a sad smile, "_I'll be….fine, Dad. Scott will need all of us there, especially those who…..know how he feels._"

Jeff's eyes dropped down to stare at the counter in front of him, his heart constricting painfully, as he nodded without saying a word.

----------

An hour later, a freshly showered Scott, and Ciara in her 'new' dress made their way into the kitchen.

Ciara, upon seeing John, squealed and clapped her hands, before running to him, "_Yay! Uncle John is wake too! Have you had brekfist yet, Uncle John? I had ceral and a nana. Are you going wif us to get Tink?_"

John scooped the little girl up into his arms, laughing lightly, "_Good morning to you too, Ciara. Yes, I've had breakfast and yes, I will be going with you. We all will, if that's okay?_"

His question had been aimed at his eldest brother rather than his niece. Scott, catching John's gaze, nodded slowly, "_I think that….umm yeah it's okay._ _Let me grab some food and we can go."_

Thirty minutes later, a very somber group left Tracy Island, their hearts heavy knowing the task ahead.


	24. Hugs and Tears

The Tracy's arrived in Cambria, California several hours later and, following the directions given by their operative, they soon found themselves in front of an old but well kept apartment building. Scott, carrying Ciara in his arms, walked up the front steps of the building and reached out to ring the bell.

His finger had barely brushed the button, when the door flew open and several people spilled out of the building surrounding him and his daughter.

The rest of the Tracy's stepped forward alarmed but the sweet voice of Ms. Maggie reached their ears, causing them to smile slightly, "_Oh little one we're so sorry about your dear mother. And look at you! You're even more handsome in person, young man. I hope you don't mind but everyone wanted to give their condolences to little Ciara, then we'll leave you in peace to pack._"

Scott smiled down at the woman before gently setting Ciara on her feet, allowing her to be hugged and fussed over by the people from the building.

Keeping a close eye on his daughter, Scott motioned for his father and brothers to join him next to Ms. Maggie, "_Dad, guys I think we need to speak to Ms. Maggie before we go in and start removing anything. She may know more about what…..Rose wanted. Did Rose…., did she tell you what she wanted done with her things if anything were to….umm….ever happen, Ms. Maggie?_" His voice ended on a near whisper as he looked down avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Jeff laid his hand on his son's shoulder as the elderly woman nodded, tears filling her kind eyes, "_Yes, she did. She wanted everything to go to her sweet daughter. Well, everything left after paying for her…. you know. She even told me about…..you see she had written this letter. She asked me to send it to Tracy Industries should anything ever happen to her. It's among her papers in the apartment. She also had a few things stored down in the basement. I've got the keys for her apartment and for her storage space right here. I'll be in my apartment if you need anything else. I would like to ask though. I know Rose never said anything about how she wanted to be….. but all of us here would like to attend, if that's alright with you?_"

Scott smiled and placed an arm around the frail woman's shoulders, "_Of course all of you will be welcome. I'll make sure that you're notified once the arrangements have been made. I know by the way Ciara talks about you that you are very special to her. I'd like to thank you again for everything you've done for Rose and my daughter._"

Ms. Maggie smiled brightly, tears still glistening in her eyes, "_They were both very special to me, to all of us. As you can see all of my other tenants are older and Rose and that sweet child brought such joy and light to our building. Rose was always helping one of us with something. She was such…..we're going to miss her so much. Ohh, there I go. I told myself I wasn't going to cry like this._"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Scott gently squeezed the woman's shoulders, his voice thick with emotion, "_It's alright Ms. Maggie…..Ciara, honey what's wrong?_"

All of the other tenants had gone back into the building leaving them alone with the elderly woman. Ciara had slipped quietly up beside her father and, tightly gripping her new blanket, she had wrapped her arm about her father's leg, her tiny face tearstained.

Scott scooped his daughter up into his arms, settling her against his shoulder, his voice soft, "_What's wrong my little angel, hmm?_"

Ciara tucked her head beneath her father's chin, her voice broken and tear filled, "_I want mommy._"

Sighing softly Scott closed his eyes and hugged his daughter tightly, placing a kiss in the dark curls, his voice a bare whisper, "_I know sweetheart, me too, me too._"

Looking down at the elderly woman as his family stepped closer in support, Scott's voice was gruff with emotion, "_I think it would be best if we went on in, Ms. Maggie. I'll come back by and speak to you more before we leave._"

Ms. Maggie nodded and after gently patting the little girl on the back, she led the quiet group into the building.


	25. Paintings and Pain

The apartment was small and cozy, furnished with mismatched pieces, two small bedrooms faced each other from opposite sides of the living area.

The Tracy's all crowded uneasily in the quiet home unsure of exactly where to start.

Finally Scott, still holding Ciara, stepped over to one of the bedrooms. He smiled slightly as he gazed into his daughter's bedroom.

Looking down he gently squeezed the tiny child in his arms, his voice soft in the silence, "_Did you and Mommy paint the picture on the wall?_"

Ciara nodded as Virgil stepped closer to inspect room, curious after hearing his older brother's question. He smiled seeing the painting of the small cottage with a picket fence and flower garden. Rose had always been a talented artist as well. They had taken several art classes together. In fact that was how she and Scott first met, when he had dropped by the class to pick up his little brother one day.

As Virgil studied the painting his mind began compiling the items needed to recreate the scene for his niece once they got back home.

Looking back over his shoulder, Scott smiled slightly at the rest of his family, "_We should probably start with Ciara's room_ _since all of it is definitely going._"

Relieved to be able to start doing something, the group moved into the small room and began packing it away.

Thirty minutes into the job, Scott realized that his daughter was no longer in the room. Alarmed, he immediately began to search the apartment. Entering her mother's room, Scott's heart nearly broke at the sight that greeted him.

Ciara was curled up, wrapped in her mother's robe, fast asleep on her mother's bed. Moving closer, he was dismayed to see tears staining his daughter's cheeks.

With a sigh Scott sat down and scooped the tiny figure up, robe and all, cradling her in his arms.

Scott gazed at his sleeping daughter for several minutes before looking around at Rose's room, his eyes coming to rest on a photo of him and Rose that sat on her bedside table.

Unable to stop the tears, Scott buried his face in his daughter's soft curls, his sobs muffled and low.

The two figures in the door remained unnoticed as they gazed sadly at the father and daughter, both knowing exactly what their son and brother was going through and knowing there was nothing they could do to stop his pain.


End file.
